Many types of apparatus require a mounting fixture, referred to herein as a stabilizer, to accurately position the apparatus. The stabilizer can then be locked in a desired position, from where the apparatus can, if desired, be moved precisely by virtue of an intermediate device such as a stepper assembly.
One example of such a stepper assembly supported by a stabilizer is shown in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/949,731. As disclosed in that application, an ultrasound probe, supported by the stepper apparatus, is used in the treatment of prostate cancer by a procedure known as brachytherapy, in which radioactive seeds are accurately positioned at selected locations within the prostate. Effective brachytherapy requires a precise initial positioning of the ultrasound probe relative to the patient by means of a stabilizer assembly, locking the stabilizer in position and then moving the ultrasound probe by a stepper assembly in precise selected increments in order to accurately position the radioactive seeds at preselected locations in the prostate.
The combination of a stepper apparatus and ultrasound probe is, however, only one example of use of a stabilizer assembly. Various devices can be mounted on a stabilizer assembly for use in a variety of applications.
Stabilizer assemblies can take various forms, although they all must be supported from a fixed mounting structure. In an operating room environment, such as for brachytherapy, the stabilizer assembly is supported from the floor or from the operating table on which the patient is positioned.
Known stabilizer assemblies, including those used to support the combination of a stepper apparatus and an ultrasound probe, are typically difficult to manipulate by the physician, are often cumbersome and unreliable in operation and are susceptible to jamming. This is often frustrating and disconcerting for the physician. In addition, reliable and convenient locking of the stabilizer in a particular position is often difficult, and the range and variety of movement possible for many stabilizers is not satisfactory.
Hence, a new stabilizer is desirable which is reliable and convenient to operate, readily lockable in a desired position, easily attachable to a variety of mounting structures, and in particular is capable of moving smoothly and precisely, into virtually any position desired by the physician.